This is the 30th year of this highly successful research training program in Rheumatology at the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), Harvard Medical School, supported by training grant T32 AR07258. The goal of this program is to train MD, MD/PhD and PhD post-doctoral fellows for independent investigative careers in rheumatology research. Of the 46 graduates of the program that were directly supported by this training grant, many now have faculty appointments in academic medical centers or are leading industry- based research programs. Our program centers on our highly successful clinical fellowship in Rheumatology and our strong basic science laboratories situated in an exciting, vibrant and technologically innovative research environment. Our rheumatology training program provides supervised laboratory research under the guidance of accomplished faculty members, as well as structured training in rheumatology, immunology, molecular biology, genetics, clinical trials, biostatistics and ethical issues through courses or conferences. The research thrust of the program is the study of the immunopathogenesis of rheumatic disease. Areas of particular interest include leukocyte trafficking, chemokine and integrin biology, infectious causes of rheumatic diseases, and the link between inflammation and bone disease. Altogether, 10 faculty members participate in this rheumatology training program, including 8 from the Center for Immunology and Inflammatory Diseases in Division of Rheumatology, Allergy and Immunology at MGH, one from the Nephrology Division at MGH, one from the Cancer Center at MGH, and one distinguished former MGH Rheumatology trainee now at the Harvard School of Public Health. Two of the faculty members also lead innovative technology platforms at the Broad Institute of MIT and Harvard. We have structured a cohesive, integrated, high quality training program in basic and translational research related to the studies of infection, immunity and inflammation in the pathogenesis of rheumatic diseases.